Generally, robotic systems are useful for performing tasks that humans are otherwise unable or unwilling to perform. Robotic systems may be particularly useful for performing tasks that require a strength, dexterity, size, or visualization that humans cannot easily replicate. One example of such a robotic system is a robotic surgery system, i.e., a robotic system that assists surgeons in performing surgical procedures.
For certain tasks, it may be desirable that the robotic system include a robotic component that is remotely controlled by a human operator. A human operator may control the robotic component in its performance of the desired task. However, certain tasks, e.g. surgeries, may require very precise movements by the robotic component, and therefore, very precise control by the operator of the robotic system. To achieve the required control, the human operator may rely on visual feedback, i.e., watching the robotic component, to perform the task. Nonetheless, improved robotic systems are desired for performing all types of tasks.